Este Chico es Mío
by MrRayney
Summary: Una discusión entre los Titanes y la Patrulla Condenada, deja en claro a quien le pertenece Chico Bestia.


_**The Boy is Mine**_

_**Escrita por Asagi-K-Kurosaki**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Otro One-Shot que me encontré en Deviantart, al igual que con "_Caramelo_" la autora de este fic jamás subió sus trabajos a fanfiction, tuve suerte de encontrarlo la verdad y sinceramente la historia esta demasiada entretenida.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este Chico es Mío<strong>_

Se suponía que era una misión de rutina, la alarma sonaría, ellos rápidamente se dirigirían hacia el lugar donde se cometía el crimen, patearían algunos traseros e irían a casa y de esa manera repetir el ciclo una y otra vez.

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Los Titanes se encontraron con la Patrulla Condenada durante el robo, ahora usualmente la Patrulla Condenada y los Titanes estarían interesados en trabajar juntos, pero en estos momentos fue algo completamente imposible, uno de los ladrones era Jinx quien se dirigiría con la Colmena, mientras que la Patrulla Condenada estaba segura que Madame Rouge regresaría con la Hermandad del Mal.

Entonces ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual no podían trabajar juntos?

El problema es que los lugares donde estaban seguros que se dirigirían, se encontraban en dos lugares diferentes y muy lejanos entre sí.

Y cada uno de los equipos quería a cierta persona en particular para estar con ellos.

Y esa persona no era otra que Chico Bestia.

—Él estuvo primero con nosotros, él ha estado persiguiendo a la Hermandad del Mal por mucho más tiempo ¡Incluso antes de que la Colmena fuera fundada!— Grito Mento.

— ¡¿Y eso que tiene ver?! ¡La Colmena es una gran amenaza casi tanto como lo es la Hermandad, además la regla de "yo lo encontré primero" no se aplica a estas situaciones!— Explico furiosamente Robin.

—Él tiene compromisos por cumplir con este equipo— Respondió Mento.

— ¡Él tenía compromisos con su equipo! ¡Tiempo pasado! ¡Él ahora tiene compromisos con nosotros!— Grito Robin.

Mientras los dos líderes discutían, Elastigirl y Starfire comenzaron a preocuparse un poco debido al rumbo que estaba tomando toda esta discusión. Robotman y Cyborg igualmente comenzaron a discutir y aunque el tema central de su discusión igualmente había comenzado sobre Chico Bestia, la discusión se desvió y comenzaron a discutir sobre otras cosas. Finalmente Raven y Hombre Negativo estaban tratando de no morir de migraña por todo el griterío que se estaba produciendo.

Mientras tanto el pobre de Chico Bestia simplemente quería salir corriendo de ahí, toda esa pelea la cual era por culpa suya lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, podía sentir como todos los instintos animales que se encontraban en su interior lo estaban sacando de quicio, en momentos como esto desearía que la tierra se lo tragara.

Finalmente, Raven ya no podía soportarlo más.

— ¡Todo mundo tranquilícese!— Grito Raven con todo lo que daban sus pulmones, varios objetos a su alrededor fueron cubiertos por su energía oscura y estrellados contra el suelo, finalmente todos se quedaron en silencio.

Raven se dirigió a donde estaba Chico Bestia y se puso frente a él de forma sobreprotectora, acto seguido la empática miró fijamente el rostro de Mento.

— ¡Tu!— Dijo Raven señalando a Mento—Tu le estas causando un montón de problemas, él ya tiene suficiente mierda con la que tratar, por lo que no necesitamos añadir más a su ya larga lista y debo decirte que la mayoría de esos problemas son culpa tuya—

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, nadie se atrevía a hablar por temor a ser reprimidos por la hechicera.

— ¡Tus argumentos son estúpidos! Tratas a Chico Bestia como si se tratara de algún tipo de premio o posesión tuya, como si se tratara de alguna clase objeto el cual no puede tomar sus propias decisiones, afirmas que legítimamente es tuyo por el simple hecho de que estuvo primero en tu equipo— Explico Raven.

La empática entonces se alejó de Mento y se acercó mucho más a Chico Bestia, tras lo cual observo fijamente tanto a la Patrulla Condenada como a su propio equipo.

—Honestamente, no puedo decir que estoy orgullosa por las acciones que tomo mi propio equipo, pero tengo la sensación de que si alguna vez Chico Bestia decide dejarnos— Dijo la hechicera mirando a Chico Bestia— También nos aferraremos a él, pero no en contra de su voluntad—

Chico Bestia estaba bastante sorprendido por el discurso que Raven estaba diciéndole a Mento quien no había dicho nada por contrarrestar los argumentos de la empática y bueno…verán: Incluso el hombre más valiente le tendría miedo por lo menos a una mujer en todo el mundo. Y Chico Bestia simplemente no podía culpar a nadie por temerle a Raven. El miedo era una cosa desagradablemente molesta.

—Chico Bestia no es ningún idiota, él es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, él puede decidir con quién quiere irse y sinceramente me gustaría pensar que tras nuestro último encuentro, tu principalmente lograrías entenderlo, cabeza hueca— Gruño Raven pinchando el pecho de Mento con el dedo índice.

—Y yo no voy a permitir que lo persuades haciéndolo sentir culpable o inclusive asustándolo ¿Quedo claro?—

Acto seguido Raven miro fijamente a sus compañeros de equipo quienes casi se orinan encima al ver que Raven los miraba fijamente con cuatro ojos de color rojo brillantes.

— ¡Y no me hagan empezar con todos ustedes!— Los señalo Raven con el dedo índice— ¡De por si la forma en la que afrontaron esta situación me pareció una estupidez, sobre todo tuya Robin!—

Y de nuevo centro toda su atención en Mento.

—Puedo ser una Titán, pero mi lealtad esta con Chico Bestia, yo confiare en él sin importar la decisión que tome, así que si decide ir con ustedes, será porque él lo decidió, por lo cual me hare a un lado y dejare que se vaya, porque yo sé que volverá conmigo, él siempre encuentra el camino a casa— Explico la hechicera tomándose una pausa —Sin embargo, si decide quedarse con nosotros y se te ocurre presionarlo para que cambie de idea, rézale a tu dios de que no pierda la cabeza, pues no te gustara verme cuando estoy enojada—

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era la profunda respiración de Raven quien se cruzó de brazos y tenía la frente en alto a pesar de su corta estatura.

— **¡Chico Bestia es mío!**—

Dichas estas palabras, la mandíbula del mutante cayó completamente al suelo.

—Él es mi novio, yo lo conozco mejor que cualquiera de ustedes, por lo que parece que voy a tener que ser la voz de la razón en esta estúpida discusión, toda persona en el mundo tiene miedo de imponérsele a alguien…—

Ella miro fijamente a los Titanes, pues estos ya tenían en mente a las respectivas personas a las que les tenían miedo.

—Para mí esa persona era mi padre, yo le tenía un tremendo miedo, pero a pesar de temerle tuve las agallas de enfrentarme contra él, pero antes de eso llegue a tomar varias decisiones equivocadas, cuando tuve que mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, tenía que tomar la decisión de obedecer sus demandas o desafiar su poder, pero en esos momentos no sabía que decisión tomar, mientras tanto Chico Bestia y los titanes, lo desafiaron por mí, ellos se convirtieron en mi voz de la razón y me ayudaron a vencerlo, ahora yo ya no le temo— Explico Raven aun con sus cuatro ojos demoniacos— Es por eso que soy capaz de comprender lo que está sintiendo Chico Bestia en estos momentos, Chico Bestia está completamente aterrado de ti, es por eso que si Chico Bestia no es capaz de encontrar la forma de cómo poder enfrentarte, yo personalmente seré la persona que hablara por él—

Nadie hablo, todos se mantuvieron en silencio haciendo una breve pausa, para que todos los presentes pudieran asimilar todo el discurso de la hechicera.

—Es debido a la confianza que nos tenemos uno al otro que es porque estoy haciendo este discurso— Explico Raven con sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad— Ahora todos darán un paso atrás y le darán un poco de espacio, a menos de que quieran vérselas conmigo—

La amenaza quedo bastante clara, ya que tanto Mento como Robin dieron un paso hacia atrás al igual que sus respectivos equipos. Raven le dio una última mirada a Chico Bestia a quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa, acto seguido se unió a los demás titanes, dándole espacio suficiente a Chico Bestia.

Aunque ahora estaba más asustado por tener que hablar ante tantas personas.

—Um…Raven tiene razón, estoy cansado de ser tratado como un niño— Dijo Chico Bestia señalando a Mento— Creí que todo había cambiado desde la última vez que nos encontramos y trabajamos juntos, pero me sigues tratando igual que antes, utilizas las mismas técnicas de intimidación y no paras de gritarme como cuando era un niño, en ese tiempo no sabía porque lo estabas haciendo pero nunca me gusto la forma en la que me tratabas, todos ustedes fueron mi familia y lo seguirán siendo…—

Chico Bestia se tomó una pequeña pausa y ahora fijo su vista en los titanes.

—Pero los Titanes son mi familia, este es mi hogar y en estos momentos ellos me necesitan, si ustedes necesitan de mi ayuda… allí estaré, pero los titanes son mi prioridad y en estos momentos tenemos problemas que resolver…— Chico Bestia de nuevo tomo una pequeña pausa recuperando el aliento— Así que estaré con ellos hasta que hayamos terminado con la Colmena y si en ese momento aun necesitan de mi ayuda, iré lo más pronto posible, pero por ahora, tengo que quedarme con ellos—

Pero Mento no estaba de acuerdo con esto, por lo que dio un paso adelante.

— ¡No seas tonto, Chico Bestia! Usted tiene…—

— ¡HEY!— Grito una voz gutural interrumpiendo a Mento.

Raven dio un paso hacia adelante y quedo frente a frente contra el líder de la Patrulla Condenada, quien no se intimido por la mirada de la joven hechicera, ahora sus narices estaban a milímetros de distancia.

— ¿Qué te dije acerca de intimidarlo?— Pregunto Raven quien de nuevo tenía cuatro intimidantes ojos de color rojo que brillaban intensamente— Soy empática y puedo sentir como Chico Bestia se está muriendo de los nervios…Odio a la gente que pone nervioso a mi novio y los odio aún más si esas personas le causan miedo—

Por un momento todos los presentes podían haber jurado que momentáneamente la piel pálida de Raven se volvió roja.

—Me importa un carajo quien eres y lo que has hecho, se mejor que nadie en este equipo que no importa cuántos actos heroicos haya hecho una persona eso no quiere decir que seas una persona decente— Grito Raven hecha una furia— Gar ha dejado bastante claro que no quiere ir contigo, ahora te largas de aquí, antes de que quieras conocer lo peor de mi—

Pero Mento no se inmuto ante esto.

—Escúchame bien, bruja…— Pero antes de que Mento pudiera decir algo más, alguien se interpuso entre él y la hechicera.

Y ese alguien era Chico Bestia.

—Mento, solo deja a Raven en paz…— Dijo firmemente Chico Bestia— A menos de que también quieras conocer la peor parte de mí—

Dicho esto, Chico Bestia dio otro paso hacia adelante, esto sorprendió completamente a Mento, aunque quedo más sorprendido cuando Chico Bestia rodeo a Raven con su brazo, acercándola a él. Pero Mento no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y se preparó para hablar.

—Tal vez deba recordarte que soy telepata—Aclaro Raven guturalmente— Así que si te atreves a decir eso, no me voy a disculpar por mis futuras acciones—

Ante tal declaración, Mento dio un paso hacia atrás al saber cómo la hechicera había invadido su mente. Pero Raven simplemente sonrió y se acercó a Mento quien no sabía qué hacer, de nuevo sus narices estaban a unos milímetros de distancia.

— ¡BOO!— Grito Raven de repente, lanzándose hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos.

Mento logro esquivar el ataque de Raven y le instruyo a la Patrulla Condenada que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo en esta discusión sin sentido, por lo que sería mejor seguirle la pista a Madame Rouge antes de perderla de vista.

—Wow… ¿Realmente era necesario eso ultimo?— Pregunto Chico Bestia tímidamente, mientras seguía a Raven hacia se encontraban los demás titanes, quienes estaban completamente aterrorizados por la actuación de Raven.

—No— Admitió Raven con una sonrisa— Pero se sintió tan bien—

—Jamás en mi vida había visto a Mento tan asustado, ni siquiera cuando nos enfrentábamos a la Hermandad—

—Bueno…creo que eso más que nada se debió a la pequeña imagen mental que implante en sus memorias— Admitió de nuevo Raven con una sonrisa más amplia.

— ¿Y qué clase de imagen fue esa?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Bueno, prefiero no hablar de ello…tan solo hablar de lo que hice, te ocasionaría pesadillas e insomnio que indudablemente te dejarían marcado de por vida, fue como la película de Wicked Scary 2…solo que mucho, mucho peor— Respondió Raven, mientras ambos titanes comenzaron a caminar cerca de un edificio abandonado.

Mientras tanto los titanes restantes habían preferido quedarse atrás de ellos y mientras se mantenían alejados lo más posible de ellos, lo último que querían era hacer enojar a Raven.

—Y Raven— Dijo Chico Bestia algo nervioso ganándose la atención de su novia— Mucha gracias por ayudarme en esto y por haberme defendido.

—No hay problema, Gar— Respondió ella mientras asentía con la cabeza— Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí—

—Aunque debo decir, que parecías algo sobreprotectora conmigo cuando desafiaste a Mento— Explico Chico Bestia— Por un momento comencé a pensar que me marcarias de alguna forma para dejar en claro que soy de tu propiedad—

Todo esto lo dijo como una broma, pero dentro de sí mismo, Chico Bestia estaba completamente nervioso.

—No seas ridículo, Garfield—

Chico Bestia al instante se estremeció, ella jamás lo llamaba por su nombre completo a menos de que le estuviera haciendo una broma o se tratara de una advertencia de que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Chico Bestia por su parte sentía un incómodo silencio hacerse cargo de la situación. Supuso que la parte sobre marcarlo como parte de su territorio debió haberla molestado demasiado, tal vez lo dijo en un mal momento, pues emocionalmente hablando posiblemente aun estuviera enojada debido a la disputa que tuvo con Mento.

—No existe forma alguna de que te dejara una marca— Explico Raven — ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Cuando los collares son mucho más eficaces y menos dolorosos—

Chico Bestia sintió como otro incomodo silencio se hizo cargo de la situación.

—Um….eh…—Tartamudeo Chico Bestia bastante nervioso— Muy divertido, Raven—

Sin embargo, cuando ella solo le contesto con una perversa sonrisa, Chico Bestia comenzó a preguntarse si ella realmente lo estaba diciendo en serio o no.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de <strong>__**Asagi-K-Kurosaki**__**: **_Así que en primer lugar, lo sé, esto es probablemente una reacción exagerada, no hace falta que me digan el tremendo Ooc que hay aquí. Pero aquí está mi explicación: Vi el episodio "Homecoming" por primera vez hace años y escribí esto unos meses después.

Sinceramente no podía soportar a Mento, todo el tiempo en el que estuvo interactuando con Chico Bestia, solo quería que Raven le gritara a la cara "¡Hey! Es mío, así que hazte a un lado". Porque si hay algo que realmente odio es que mi personaje favorito sea mangoneado y menospreciado como el pobre de Chico Bestia a quien Mento ni siquiera le mostraba el respeto que se merece.

Yo utilice aquí a Raven como una especie de enlace (si como lo acaban de leer) Para expresar mis respectivas opiniones. Además siempre me he imaginado a Raven como una persona muy posesiva y territorial, igual o peor que Chico Bestia (la diferencia es que me imagino a Chico Bestia como alguien mucho más abierto y directo, mientras que Raven es alguien que se comporta de esa manera cuando siente que Chico Bestia no puede manejar la situación por sí mismo) y tambien puedo imaginarme a Raven intentando intimidar a Mento.

El título de este fic proviene de una canción del mismo título cantada por Brandy y Monica aunque no tuvieron nada que ver con la inspiración para la idea, yo nunca escuche la canción hasta que decidí el título del fic, pues pensé que lo había escuchado en alguna parte.

De todos modos, esto originalmente se tenía planeado como un Drabble, pero como pueden ver se extendió demasiado, pero el objetivo de esto sigue siendo el mismo, el cual es la cuestión territorial de Raven. El BBRae me parece una de esas pocas parejas que son posesivos uno con el otro y al mismo nivel (no celos mezquinos, sino algo más primordial y territorial) y sinceramente quería aprovechar eso.


End file.
